1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fabric handling systems and, more particularly, to a system for precisely moving a fabric panel from a stack of fabric panels to a work station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fabric panels for apparel are typically cut or die cut and bundled into packages for subsequent transfer to a work station where the bundles are opened and the panels are assembled into garments or partial garments. In the past this has primarily been a manual operation since fabric pieces are soft goods and are easily distorted by mechanical handling systems. However, with the advent of more sophisticated material handling systems there has been renewed interest in automating at least some sewing operations.
One operation which has resisted automation is the removal of a fabric panel from a stack of fabric pieces and presentation of the fabric panel to a work station for a sewing operation. Some attempts have been made at this operation by the use of fabric pickups in combination with edge detectors to locate at least the leading edge of the fabric piece. However, because lightweight knitted fabric pieces are easily distorted by mechanical handling, such systems have only been successful with heavy weight fabrics such as denim.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved fabric panel loader which is operable both to remove a fabric panel from a stack of fabric pieces and to precisely position the fabric panel for transfer to a work station.